All is well NOT!
by LilSasamiGrl
Summary: Lol, sorry for the sucky title ;; I have reutrned! Yays! Well, please RR! This is my first attempt at an Inuyasha fanfic so I'd prefer no flaming. ;; It's a Miroku and Sango romance coupling
1. Wanderings lead to trouble

KawaiiDragon82: Have I mentioned that I'm going to change my name? If I have to something else already, sorry but I have a different name ^_^. I am now called Adiktid2Evil and I have changed some of my bishies. I still will keep Yami though I really don't like him that much anymore. I change Inuyasha to Miroku. And I change Yuu to Ginta. There ^_~  
  
Miroku: Will any pretty ladies out there do me the honor of bearing me a child?  
  
Adiktid2Evil: Miroku, shut up. -.-;; *sigh* Miroku is SOOO impossible...  
  
Ginta: Eww....he's a perv isn't he?  
  
Yami: No...really?  
  
Adiktid2Evil: *sigh* Either you people a really stupid or, you're being sarcastic. Too bad Inuyasha's not my bishie anymore...he's been waiting a while for this...^_^ I will now attempt my first ever Inuyasha fanfic! It's a Miroku and Sango coupling!!! ^_^  
  
~*~  
  
Sango sat on a small hill, staring out into the sky. She held Kirara, her faithful kitty companion. A delicate sigh escaped her lips.  
  
"Still thinking about Kohaku?" Kagome asked quietly, bursting Sango from her inner thoughts.  
  
"N-No! Well...yeah...kind of. I miss him so much, Kagome," Sango said, trying to hold back her tears.  
  
Kagome stayed there, silent not wanting to disturb Sango as she wept. It just suddenly hit her, what if she lost her little brother? He seemed annoying most of the time...but she cared for him deeply. It must be soooo bad to feel what Sango was feeling. "Sango..." Kagome said softly.  
  
"I'm...I'm fine. Really," Sango said, smiling weakly at Kagome. Kagome quirked an eyebrow and decided to leave Sango.  
  
Sango stared down hard at her hands. Memories of Kohaku came flooding back. "His last word's were...'Sango, I'm scared,'...how could I have let him down??? He trusted me," Sango said quietly.  
  
"And yet, he still cares for you deeply. It was not your fault," came a very calm voice. It was soothing yet annoying.  
  
"Miroku, leave me alone. I don't need you to make things worse," Sango said quietly back.  
  
Miroku imitated a fake shock expression. "Me? How would I make things worse?" Miroku asked. "When have I?" he repeated his question.  
  
"There was that time when-..." Sango stared, putting a thoughtful finger to her lips.  
  
"Don't answer that," Miroku sweatdropped. Sango tried to stop a laugh from coming out but failed. Miroku always knew how to make her laugh, and that was probably his intentions.  
  
"Feeling better?" Miroku smiled. Sango only realized what she was doing right now and stopped.  
  
"Leave me alone," Sango repeated. Miroku sighed.  
  
"Why? Do you really hate it that much when someone wants to help you?" Miroku asked, inching closer to Sango. Sango could feel her face flush.  
  
"I just...I...well...it's something...very personal..." she managed to speak.  
  
"Ok, I just hate seeing you like this though," Miroku said, finally giving up. He got up to leave.  
  
Sango blinked. "The way he talked...he seemed so...caring...but the Miroku I know would never speak like that...or make it sound that convincing," Sango thought.  
  
~*~  
  
"Master, the monk is at the stated location," a squeaky voice said nervously.  
  
"Excellent...time won't be on his side this time..." said a darker, scarier voice. The little creature was now shivering and shuddering.  
  
~*~  
  
As Sango told him to go away, Miroku had obeyed her wish. "Nobody ever takes me seriously...I'm only a playboy in Sango's eyes..." Miroku said to himself quietly.  
  
A rustling was heard in the bushes. Miroku's head whizzed over to the bush.  
  
"Who's there?" he shouted holding his staff in a defensive way. "Show yourself!" he repeated. He waited...nothing was happening. He looked around cautiously, slowly putting his staff down but held it strongly just incase of an attack. He looked around a bit more and thought that it was probably just a squirrel.  
  
He sat down again, relaxed. (Adiktid2Evil: Baka!!! Who's writing this story??? How could they make Miroku so not cautious??? Ginta: Err...I think you're writing this? Adiktid2Evil: Oh...yeah...oops...^^;;) As it turned out, there was something in the bushes.  
  
Miroku got on his feet and grabbed his staff to stop what it was. A little ugly creature came out...it was Jaken! Miroku prepared to whack the thing out into space. He whacked Jaken alright, but not fast enough.  
  
Jaken had a small dart in his hand, nothing that Miroku knew of. He ran quickly over to Miroku and was bashed on the head...not before flinging the dart to Miroku. The dart pierced Miroku's skin.  
  
Miroku collapsed onto his knees, trying to use whatever energy was left to keep from totally blacking out. "You bastard! What did you do to me?" Miroku hissed at Jaken.  
  
"Now, now monk. There is no need for name-calling. This is just a dart that will weaken you and make you black out temporarily until my master decides what to do with you," Jaken smiled. It looked like Jaken had not failed...for once.  
  
Jaken couldn't be lying. Miroku felt himself weakening at the point where he only held himself up by his hands. "Come near me and your head will be next," Miroku said. He got ready to unleash his wind tunnel.  
  
"Nuhh, nuh, nuh...I wouldn't do that if I were you..." Jaken smirked. He pointed above him. A swarm of poisonous bugs were flying towards them.  
  
"Damn," Miroku muttered under his breath. He formed a barrier around himself to prevent Jaken to come any closer. It wouldn't last...but maybe someone would find him before Jaken could take him.  
  
"This is the end, monk. Say good-bye to your precious world," Jaken laughed maniacally. As much as he didn't want to believe it, Miroku knew it might be true. His barrier was weakening. ((Adiktid2Evil: Aww!!! Poor Miroku! *eyes start to water*))  
  
~*~  
  
Sango looked up at the sky. It had been a few hours since Miroku was gone. "Was I too harsh on him?" Sango asked Kagome.  
  
"Of course not...he's fine. You did the right thing. He has the wind tunnel if anything comes across him anyways," Kagome reassured, smiling at Sango. Sango smiled back.  
  
"I feel like...I feel like a dagger just stabbed me in the back..." Sango said quietly. Kagome sighed. She walked away from Sango, a few feet to the right where Inuyasha was.  
  
"Sango is so upset...I feel totally bad for her," Kagome said to Inuyasha.  
  
"Php! Who cares about that monk? He was such a pervert anyways," Inuyasha spat in his uncaring way. Kagome glared at Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh, so would you like me to not care for you if you were away for a while???" Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened. "What? Hey! No, that's not it! But!" he stuttered. "I mean!" and etc.  
  
"Inuyasha! Kagome! Miroku's in trouble! I know it!" Sango called, running over.  
  
"What? But I told you. He has the-..." Kagome started but was unable to finish as Sango interrupted her.  
  
"The wind tunnel! I know! But look up! At the sky!" Sango pointed. A huge swarm of poisonous bugs were flying above them.  
  
"No!" Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Those are the only things Miroku can't suck up," he muttered.  
  
"I know! We have to find him!" Sango screamed. This time, it was Sango who was leading the search party for once...not Inuyasha.  
  
~*~  
  
Miroku's eyes opened slowly. 'Wh-where am I?" he said quietly.  
  
"Welcome monk, are you the one who is always with Inuyasha?" came a cold but unusually calm voice.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" Miroku's head screamed as he remembered what had happened.  
  
"Precisely. And do you know why you're here?" Sesshoumaru smiled evilly.  
  
"I can guess," Miroku said, reaching for his staff. It wasn't to be found. Sesshoumaru's laugh rang throughout the dungeon place thing that they were in.  
  
"Don't take me for a fool. Did you not think that I would have taken your staff?' Sesshoumaru asked. Miroku found himself backing away slowly as Sesshoumaru took small but incredibly loud, in Miroku's opinion, steps closer and closer to Miroku.  
  
~*~  
  
Adiktid2Evil: Ahh...first Inuyasha story chapter completed...everyone best pray that I'll put up a second chapter soon. ^_^ I tend to not finish my stories easily but don't worry. I think this one will be finished.  
  
Yami: As being KawaiiDragon82 or Adiktid2Evil's first bishie, I hereby declare...her story will NEVER be finished. ^_^ Never has finished many stories.  
  
Adiktid2Evil: -.-;; Oh sure. Pick on me! *sniff* Have a little hope here, baka!  
  
Miroku: Yeah, I wanna find out what happens to me!  
  
Ginta: And the futile war has now begun...*sweatdrop* 


	2. Trapped

Adiktid2Evil: Thank you loyal fans for reading my Inuyasha fanfic! ^_^  
  
Kaylana-We might be long lost twins...cept for the fact that I'm 13 not 14 lol. I will 14 in August. ^_^  
  
So anyways, I hope y'all like this next chapter!  
  
Miroku: *shivers* I'm afraid of what's going to happen to me...  
  
Ginta: Stop being such a crybaby!  
  
Yami: After my experience-...  
  
Adiktid2Evil: Your experience? I don't wanna here about your experience! That'll take forever since you're 5000 years old!  
  
Miroku: *sweatdrops* So are we going to continue with the fanfic or argue about who has better lives?  
  
Adiktid2Evil: *while strangling Yami and Ginta* You...go...ahead! I'm...busy trying to...knock...some sense...into these bishies!  
  
Miroku: *sighs* Well, I guess...here it goes. I can't keep my eyes open! .  
  
~*~  
  
Tears sprang from Sango's eyes. "Why did I treat him like that??" Sango shouted at herself mentally. They had gotten to the place where Miroku's disappearance was at. Shippou sniffed Miroku's scent to where he was before the capture.  
  
"Sango..." Kagome said quietly.  
  
"It's all my fault," Sango cried softly.  
  
"No Sango-..." Kagome started.  
  
"Hope isn't lost yet," Inuyasha said. Kagome cocked her head over at him.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked confused. Inuyasha took a deep breath.  
  
"Look at those marks on the ground...an animal couldn't have made that. It is the mark of...the mark of someone being dragged..." Inuyasha interpreted. "If we just follow the drag lines, then we'll surely get closer to Miroku," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Alright! Inuyasha!" Kagome smiled. "Did you here that, San-...go?" Kagome turned around to look for Sango. She had already started following the marks. "Guess we better catch up to her!" Kagome said, pulling Inuyasha's arm.  
  
"Miroku!" Sango called, running in an even line with the drag marks. "Miroku!" she repeated. She was desperate in finding him. It was all her fault...(Adktid2Evil: By the way, that's her opinion ok?)  
  
"Sango! Miroku!" Kagome called. They had now lost track of Miroku and Sango! Kagome was riding on Inuyasha's back as he roamed the forest, following the marks.  
  
"Forget it, Kagome! We're never gonna find them!" Inuyasha yelled to her. Kagome smacked Inuyasha's head.  
  
"Don't say that! We will and you're going to help me find them!" Kagome screamed back. Inuyasha groaned as he obeyed Kagome.  
  
~*~  
  
"Here...the tracks end here..." Sango panted a bit. She was on her knees looking for any other signs. "Why couldn't this be easy?" she asked herself before getting up again.  
  
"Hello, little demon exterminator," said a sly voice. (Adiktid2Evl: Lol, guess who?) Sango whispped her head around.  
  
"Where is Miroku?" Sango asked, more as a threat. She grabbed the creature, which was not surprisingly Jaken, by the neck. "Where is the monk?" Sango repeated, more dangerously.  
  
"Ah...ah...kill me and you'll never find out where he is!" Jaken screamed, covering his eyes with his hands.  
  
Sango loosened her grip. "Then show me where the monk is or I will cut your throat," Sango said, throwing Jaken to the ground. Jaken scrambled to his feet.  
  
"Right away, demon exterminator," Jaken stuttered, rushing to a cavern. Sango ran after the little pest. As soon as she entered the cavern, she was attached. If she weren't so concerned with Miroku, of course, this wouldn't have happened. Sesshoumaru had grabbed Sango around the waist with one hand and covered her mouth with the other. As hard as Sango tried to scream, her efforts were waisted.  
  
"Sango!" Miroku called. He was tied up with his staff gone. Sango's eyes darted to Miroku; she fought and kicked harder at Sesshoumaru but her attempts were failing. Sesshoumaru chuckled.  
  
"Resistance is futile," he simple said. (Adiktid2Evil: Lol, resistance is futile? Now where have I heard that before...? *sarcasm*) "Fight anymore and you're monk will die," Sesshoumaru smiled evilly. Jaken ran over with a blade and placed it right next to Miroku's throat. Sango had pulled Sesshoumaru's hand off her mouth just to scream a simple word (or name if you want to say).  
  
"Miroku!" she choked out. Sesshoumaru grabbed Sango's slender wrists to keep her from escaping. "Hurt him and I swear your life is mine," Sango glared at Sesshoumaru, teeth gritted. Miroku blinked. Never ever has the Sango he knew act liked this.  
  
~*~  
  
"Inuyasha! Can you smell their scent?" Kagome asked. It was getting dark; they took a wrong turn and had to retrace their steps.  
  
"What do I look like? A dog?" Inuyasha replied back.  
  
"What do you mean? Of course you're a dog!" Kagome said back a bit confused.  
  
"Oh yes, I think I forgot because a certain someone has had me running the whole frigging day!" Inuyasha said angrily. Kagome sighed.  
  
"If another certain someone hadn't took a wrong turn, maybe we wouldn't be running right now!" Kagome retorted.  
  
"What are you blaming at me for??? You told me to go that way!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Did not! It was your decision! You never listen to me anyways! But you know I'm always right!" Kagome screamed.  
  
"Liar, you aggravate me. Just shut up and let me find them! You're not use anyways!" he mumbled. Kagome huffed and leaned back. Deciding to obey him, Kagome stayed silent. "The scent is nearby. We are on their tails," Inuyasha said, more relaxed this time.  
  
"I hope you're right this time," Kagome replied, also calm.  
  
~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru slammed the door to the dungeon. "I will leave now. I might come back and I might not. I could just let you fools die here," he smirked, calling Jaken to his side as he walked away. (Adiktid2Evil: lol, hey I know Sesshoumaru isn't that stupid...I need something to get Miroku and Sango alone ^_^;;)  
  
"You came...for me..." Miroku spoke up. Sango nodded.  
  
"Houshi-sama," Sangp started.  
  
"Oh so now it's back to Houshi-sama?" Miroku smiled. "Whatever happened to Miroku?" he laughed a bit. This made Sango blush.  
  
"I...well...it's just...err..." Sango stuttered. "Houshi-sama is more formal. I was upset while I called you Miroku," Sango said, turning her back to him. Miroku chuckled.  
  
"Why do you try to hide your feelings?" he asked calmly. Sango's eyes widened.  
  
"Feelings? For you? I don't know what you're talking about," Sango replied.  
  
"You mind as well admit it if we're not going to get out of this...thing alive," Miroku said, wrapping his arms around her. Sango's cheeks turned bright red.  
  
"Admit what?" she asked, pretending to be dumbfounded.  
  
"Come on, Sango. You know what I mean. Just admit it and I promise not to touch you again," Miroku said, crossing his fingers.  
  
"You will not touch me in the first place!" Sango said, raged, getting out of Miroku's grip. "You! Stay on that side and don't come near me!" Sango said, giving Miroku a dangerous glare.  
  
"Ok, ok," Miroku said, with a sweatdrop. "Don't kill me," he said sarcastically. Sango closed her eyes in anger, hand clenched into a fist.  
  
"While my life rots away, do me a favor and leave me alone," Sango said as calmly as she could.  
  
"Why do I always here that from women?" Miroku sighed. "Is it something I do? Or something I say?" Miroku asked. (Adiktid2Evil: Aww...poor Miroku ^^;;)  
  
~*~  
  
"Right here..." Inuyasha announced, stopping right in front of a cave. They stood there, motionless, for a few minutes.  
  
"Well? What is it? Are we going to go in?" Kagome asked him. Inuyasha sighed.  
  
"Sesshoumaru's here or have been here..." Inuyasha added.  
  
"Sesshoumaru??? What does he want with Miroku???" Kagome asked, eyes widening.  
  
"My thoughts exactly..." Inuyasha said quietly.  
  
~*~  
  
Adiktid2Evil: Ai! Another screwed chapter done! Did I make this too Oc-ish?  
  
Ginta: Yes.  
  
Yami: Yes.  
  
Miroku: Definitely.  
  
Adiktid2Evil: -.-;; YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE MY SUPPORTING BISHIES!!!! -.-;; Oh well, *hugglez Miroku* Ai! Sango is such a lucky gal!  
  
Miroku: *chokes* I'm not very lucky am I?  
  
Ginta: *sweatdrop* Unfortunately, no.  
  
Adiktid2Evil: *still huggling Miroku* See ya next time folks on Chapter 3! *hisses at Ginta and Yami* I told you I'd finish this story =P  
  
Yami: Not likely. 


End file.
